


Journal 2

by Thenonehater



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:10:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8949691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenonehater/pseuds/Thenonehater
Summary: Hi! I would just like to say that this is for the Secret Santa. And that this is for crazy equals genius and I hope you like it. I know it's kind of boring but I like horror and depravity Falls and you wanted something on the journals and this came up. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crazyequalsgeniuse](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Crazyequalsgeniuse).



Run. That seemed to be only thought when he had finally buried the second to last Journal. He couldn’t tell how long he was running. For all he knew it was either two hours or two minutes. His feet against the crisp autumn leaves of Gravity Falls , the only constant he had to keep him sane until he got back to his cabin.

 

He ran until what he could see the exit. The trees,the beautiful pines that he once calmly slept under bent over suddenly,blocking him from the exit. Stanford only stopped for a second and it seemed to be all the time the he needed.

 

Suddenly the root’s from the trees sprung up, wrapping around his legs digging into them with fierce force. He kneeled on the ground howling in pain. His nails digging into the ground trying to block the pain the out. Then it happened.

 

The colors of the world around him suddenly drained. From the colors of autumn it went to dark dreary and depressing colors of blacks and whites and even grays. The colors he knew all too well. Then in the middle of the forest blue flames emerged in the form of a triangle. From it came the demon which haunts his nightmares every night to bring him unimaginable terror.

 

“Well well well IQ! I’m shocked!” the monster floated around him cane in hand “ I feel betrayed! Just because you found out my plan didn’t mean you had to do all this!” his eye now staring into Stanford's.

 

“ I have to you iscoloces shit biscuit!” He spit in Bill’s single eye. “ If I let this continue you would have destroyed all of humanity!” The roots in his legs seemed to have dug deeper at every word he said. Now the tears from his eyes poured freely.

 

Bill looked up and down to Stanford analyzing and then took a non existent breath of exasperation.

 

“Alright IQ. I didn’t want to do it” Bill snapped his fingers.

 

The roots and whatever else that was on the forest floor wrapped around him. Turning and twisting into his skin. The blood staining what should have been green pines the screams that came from Stanford were unholy then it stopped.

 

“ Well Sixer if you don’t tell me where you hid the journals this will happen every night. Good morning. Remember! Reality is an illusion the universe is a hologram buy gold bye!”  
__

 

Stanford sat up quick. His breath erratic and he couldn't help but cry. Because he knew Bill was right this was his life now. He could never escape Bill. Maybe he should mail to Stanley he could help right ?


End file.
